Modern power-operated moon roof and sunroof assemblies conventionally include a sunshade, at least one moon roof panel or glass, one or more motors for separately translating the sunshade and at least one moon roof panel between an open and a closed position, and one or more controllers operatively associated with the one or more motors. For convenience, the moon roof assembly and associated controller(s) are often provided with “one touch open” and “one touch closed” functionalities allowing a user to fully open or fully close one or both of the moon roof panel and sunshade without having to press an actuator during the entire time the moon roof panel or sunshade is translating between the fully open and fully closed positions.
Occasionally it is necessary to re-initialize the one or more controllers associated with vehicle moon roof assemblies (also variously called a “re-learn” or “re-teach” procedure or mode), to ensure that for example the “one touch open” and “one touch closed” functions of the moon roof assembly remain available. It is also known that owners may cause the moon roof assembly controller(s) to enter the “re-learn” mode accidentally. Current processes for re-initializing moon roof assembly controller(s) require a user to press and hold one or more associated actuators for an entire duration of the “re-learn” cycle, which is inconvenient. Further, if the one or more associated actuators are released prior to the completion of the “re-learn” cycle, the process is interrupted and must be re-started.
To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure is directed to methods for implementing a re-initialization of one or more controllers associated with control of a moon roof assembly which do not require actuation of any actuators for the duration of the “re-learn” cycle.